User talk:Jeffwang16/Archive/1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2011 White Sands Robbery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 03:13, October 22, 2011 Kim Dae-su Just a quick question, nothing big: why do you wish to kill off the Dae-su character? Is he your character? I mean, if he isn't, you may not declare him death without discussing it with the guy who wrote the article in the first place. If he is your character, I am kinda curious to find out what happened to your first account. Would you be willing and able to clearify this? Thanks a lot already! The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :My bad bro, I made a mistake. And you cannot be the Wabba-guy - he is very bad at English and his first language is Dutch; he is not asian at all. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, phew... yeah, I live in the States, not the Netherlands. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Then it's all fine. Having had multiple accounts myself, I wouldn't have cared much about someone else doing the same anyway. I'm not that big a hypocrite. This is like me third or forth account already. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reality In Lovia we try to keep things going at a pace in touch with reality. Having the UN to nuke Lovia and to install mass-killing doesn't qualify. I urge to to reconsider your tactics in this civil war. If you're going to be on 'the good side' then you can't inflict attrocities. 14:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't force Daesu to flee the country. He agreed to being arrested yesterday and wanted to await his trial. He said so himself yesterday and I don't think you should make him do other stuff today - or not at least without his approval. 14:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Hey buddy, I sure hope you won't be leaving us. I think you are a fine user and very welcome to stay and contribute to this wiki. Our Prime Minister, Marcus Villanova, to name someone, was a very bad user when he first came here. Look at him now, he's the prime minister for @#!*% 's sake! As for me, I used to be a notorious troublemaker, and I am not alone in that. If anything, you are a BETTER user then most of us here, because of your past wikia expierence. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we would like you to stay here, if you still feel like it, and try and make the best out of it. Especially when the war ends, we will need the likes of you to help build up everything - you could really be of service, and have a lot of fun in the process (maybe you'll get your own street or even name a village after yourself?). Anyway, know that there is also something as constructive citicism. When someone isn't all happy and positive about every single edit you make, that does not mean you are not welcome or that we dislike you. The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. I too found it difficult to get used to the unwritten rules which are so much more important than the actual Law. Stay around for a while, ask questions if you're unsure, and hopefully you'll begin to enjoy it a bit more. :) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 16:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I can only agree to the above. I was here from the start so I take a lot of things for granted. But everyone knows that as a new user you have to work yourself in a little first. Don't be discouraged, and feel free to let us know when you feel treated unfair. We still have to learn a great deal too! 05:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Daesu bashing? You seem to take an interest in high-jacking daesu's character. You tried to kill him once, made him flee the country another time and now you made him responsible for nuking seven. I won't discuss the amount of reality in these postulations, I just wish to remark it might be kind to ask permission to the user behind Daesu first. 06:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, I might give you one of the many characters I have created over the years. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::One that is fucked-up already? (Excuse me the language, it was out before I knew) 06:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Most of my characters are pretty fucked-up and morally apprehensive in every way imagineable. It's part of the whole package. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Who owns Dae-su? -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::A user named: Aged youngman. You can reach him on his talk page. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) police If you see tha page's http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Jhon_Lewis, http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Granero#Policia, and http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Horton11#Newsflash.21.21.21 people decided to make me the commisioner and remove Jhon Lewis. Granero 00:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Did Jhon Lewis agree? --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not think that he has to agree becaust the Depatrment of Welfare decides who the comissioner is. Granero 01:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Jhon Lewis does not have to agree. Besides, Wabba, who controls Lewis, can't even speak English well enough to talk to us without using Dutch, and this is an English wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Is the operation title actually censored? Because most of us don't really take kindly to censoring in articles. Either way, I cant see how it matters. Just sayin', and cheers! --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 21:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Categorization Please start categorizing your pages. They ALL need to be categorized. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) GoPark There already is a car park in Hurb. If you want, GoPark can take it over: Multi-storey Car Park Hurbanova. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 12:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) TEE Jeff, you did not have the authority to edit the 13 amendment article that I was writing, especially considering that it was being written under my namespace. I do appreciate the majority of your suggestions, however, and am willing to keep all of your additions in the article, with the exception of the last one, which is temporary and isn't necessarily true. You don't even have a congressperson to be listed as a secondary author, so I guess that I will list you character as an affiliate of mine. Oh, and if you didn't notice, there are already 12 amendments, just see Constitution. So who shall our secondary author be?--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was the one who changed the thirteen to eleven. But, amendments and articles are two different things. An amendment is a modification to the constitution, but an article is just a section of it. There are twelve sections, one repealed (they aren't removed :/), but only ten amendments. So it would be article 13 but amendment 11. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Stop changing stuff godammit! I just told you not to keep doing it and you don't even respond before doing it again! I'm just reverting it all now! YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION, NOR RIGHT TO EDIT MY AMENDMENT! --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck with passing it. -- 15:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's in my name space, actually. I didn't publish it to the mainspace yet because of things like these. Once the law is passed (If it even is) and I have 50 edits, I think about publishing it to mainspace. Also, Commander is just a rank. In naval terms, it is usually below captain. Peace out, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Um, Therider, User:Pikapi is not your namespace. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :He's talking about his "Matthew McComb". -- 19:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I didn't get back to you on this sooner, if you would like to be Chief of Intelligence, you can be. just address my above problems and please tell me who you are planning on submitting to this seat. --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my most recent complaint about you editing the page was actually wrong. I thought that it was you again, but it was actually TimeMaster, who had been deleting some of what you had written. I am sincerely sorry, and that is why I had deleted my angry comment. Bill An doesn't seem to have any governmental history. After checking fairly recently, I have become aware that you do not have any characters in the government. I am afraid that it would be foolish of me to appoint a character without a history such a seat. I don't think that I should take it upon myself to do such a thing. I know that you suggested it, but perhaps you should go about requesting it in Congress after the law is accepted (?). If you choose to go through with this you'll have my support as a congressperson. Either way, Bill An will be rightfully listed as the secondary author of the article, which might also help out. Sorry about this whole mess, and cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 22:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Plus Company You just put me on Plus Company? I have it set up. Why do you think. Sorry for my bad English. *message by Wabba The I Atrium Center Sorry that i have delete the Atrium Hotel, the reception of that hotel and two GoStore's. But sometimes, do you as whole Lovia is of Goyou. In every city, hamlet or neighborhood you can find a store of Goyou of a company of Goyou. Wabba The I. :No. -- 19:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chinese Sam's If you want make a good Chinese restaurant. But don't take Chinese Sam's. HORTON11 19:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sjabloon Thanks for the sjabloon (in Dutch) on the page Plus Company. But please don't set that on pages like Baldwin Coffees, Charleston Brewery, Kings Law Firm ... Alone on Plus Company self. Wabba The I. Our admins I know, but unfortunately my time is scarce, so I have to give priority to other things :( I'm still scanning RC on a daily base though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Good Samaritian House Is it good as Jhon Lewis lives in the Good Samaritian House in Clave Rock? Currently Lewis have three houses (Noble City, Newhaven and Kinley). But Lewis not longer lives in Kinley. Is it good? Wabba The I. :No. -- 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The Plaza Downtown and the Plasa Sofasi are clearly the tallest buildings in Lovia, surpassing what was previously tallest building in Lovia by 5 floors (each!). I suggest that you cut back on a few floors to make it a bit more realistic, especially considering that your buildings have 4 sections. I can't even picture this fitting on the plot of land that it was assigned. Why don't you take of one commercial wing and maybe three unused floors on both of them. Being reasonable, we can't even fill up most of the buildings we've got now, commercially. They'll still be the tallest building in Lovia, even if you take my advice.--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Plaza Downtown I'd like to request Section B floor 3 for the Conservative Nationalist Party, floor 4 for the Lovian Times and floor 5 for the Lovian Financial Times. Kunarian 02:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy if your characters joined Positive Lovia, my party. Please don't create any new offices for us, though. We really don't stand for over-monopolizing public services, and Costello already has offices in your Plaza buildings in Downtown and Sofasi. I'll add you, and Cheers! --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I am a tolerant editor, but stop being a troll already. I get that you are being pushed into a corner here, but we don't need you to spam every pharmaceutical article that you find because you have no idea what a monopoly even is. Please see monopoly and related articles on Wikipedia, so you're concerns can be taken more seriously. Thank you, and sorry. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 18:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way organising your companies so that they serve specific roles instead of many may help you with monopolisation. For instance Frutin could simply replace good fruits and the Lovian fruit company. The cajun lobster house and fantings could become two seperate restruants of the same brand. You could also cut down on the infrastructure you own so you are using a minimum, this would realistically cut costs and improve profits while on the wiki stop people from pointing fingers at your business. Kunarian 02:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Economic Union would you like to make a Lovian industry board so that corporations and companies can have their say heard on the national stage and so that companies and corporations can ensure that there is: *Strong Competition Between Corporations and Companies *Strong Lovian Economy That Strives For Constant Improvement *Strong Unity Between Businesses On National Matters There would be important matters agreed to on a national stage: *Voting On Supporting Or Protesting Government Policies *Helping Corporations Who Have Been Labeled As Monopolies *Negotiating Minimum Wages For Workers If you are interested just say, any company or corporation can join. Kunarian 17:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see this before, but I like your proposal here: link. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I would prefer you delete a fruit company and keep LoviaTours. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Also, what I mean by delete a fruit company is merge the Lovian Fruit Company and Frutin into just Frutin. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Just a notice: my trolling will stop now that Goyou has been improved. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Electoral Support Hey shall we exchange support in the elections? it would give you a definite amount of support and would also help cement our Economic Unions say in government. 00:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No. I am simply assuring that we will vote for each other. Kunarian 02:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) And I you. Kunarian 02:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even a citizen yet. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 15:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC)'' No Jeff. We've been doing this for a while now. We'll get to the coalitions, trust me. That just isn't how the elections work, though. --Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't even like Apoo. When looking at Wikistad, I've noticed that mostly what he does now is ban people for very old things and past grievances. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll try but I am not very good. Also, I can only write in Chinese. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) With who, Bill An? Honestly, I was planning on getting rid of the "spokesman" field. Obviously, there would be more than one person dedicated towards speaking towards it. Tell me and I'll see what I can do. Cheers, --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can imagine that the second words in Goyou and Gofood not being capital might have been eating at you (like it was me). I took the liberty of fixing it all up for you nice and neat. Now all links that are typed Goyou will redirect to GoYou, and the same with Gofood, etc. I also created you a newer logo, considering that the older one was a bit sloppy. I hope you don't mind. If you do, I'll fix it as soon as possible. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Jeff, Blessed Sword vote on the pub was me. I didn't realize he was signed in. Sorry. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC)'' While I understand what your getting at with the mandarin chinese, its not us as users who know the languages its the characters, for instance I know a reasonable amount of Latvian (not fluent though, not at all) but I don't feel that Hoffmann would. He is a lawyer interested in world law, so naturally he would learn the major languages of the world: chinese mandarin and spanish. He knows German because of his heritage and Russian I may remove, as I can't remember why I gave it to him in the first place. I doubt I need to explain why he knows English and libertaans is also quite obvious. Kunarian 16:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC)